


*wii theme music, magical version, plays*

by brynnie



Series: leave this blue neighborhood [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, It’s actually way gayer than I intended, Just Dance 4, M/M, baz and Simon play wii, i swear to god I was playing wii one day and this just smacked me in the face, just pure fluffy fluff, nobody asked but I wrote this so, wii sports resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-13 17:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnie/pseuds/brynnie
Summary: Simon and Baz play Wii. What else is there to say?





	*wii theme music, magical version, plays*

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.

“Baz!” Simon slid into the living room of his and Penny’s flat, literally slid. 

Baz, sitting on the couch playing his phone, looked up, “Yes, Chosen One?” 

Simon decided to ignore that one. “I found a bunch of old Wii games and we need to play them.”

Baz looked utterly confused. First of all, where had Simon gotten Wii games in London, where everything was centered around not two thousand six. “How?”

Simon stared at his vampire boyfriend. ‘How?’ Simon thought. 

“By putting them in the console and playing them.” Simon said, sitting down next to Baz. 

Baz thought that was laughable, it was. And he almost laughed, but he decided it would just make Simon angry so he held it back. “I mean how did you find Wii games in London on a Wednesday?” 

“The old game stores. Their all over.”

“I’ve never seen and old game store in my life.” 

“You lived in Hampshire, and at that a mansion you probably never left until you got to Watford.”

“I left the house plenty with Fiona.” Baz said, going back to his phone, taking a sip of his Starbucks drink. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Simon got up, walking into the kitchen to grab the bag of Wii games from the counter. 

“I’ve got Just Dance, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Play.”

“That’s all, Snow?” Baz asked, condescending, an obvious tone in his voice. 

“That’s all I could afford.” Simon muttered and Baz laughed. 

“Oh, Simon. Next time I’ll buy you more games.” He took the bag from Simon as he stood up and pulled a game out. “Table tennis?” He asked, Wii Sports Resort in his grey-ish hands. 

Simon nodded and took the game from Baz, he put it in the console and handed Baz his remote. 

“How exactly do you play this?” Baz asked, holding his black remote. 

“You’ve never played Wii?” Simon asked. 

“I did, but it’s been over ten years.”

“Never mind.” Simon said, clicking into their game. 

“Round one.” The box spoke and Baz took his position. He was going to crush Simon. 

The first serve was Simon’s and he took all the strength he had and put it into that serve, but Baz wasn’t going to let him win. In fact, Baz almost hit Simon several times in the face with his controller due to him not strapping the band around his wrist. 

A while in, about their tenth match, Baz proposed a deal. 

“Alright.” He said, his jacket discarded three rounds ago, and panting lightly, “Loser of this game has to pay for food for the next month.”

“Oh, you’re on, Pitch.” Simon breathed. “But don’t you suck the blood from rats?”

It was Baz’s serve, he slammed the ball with his paddle and it nearly hit Simon’s avatar in the face. Simon hit the ball back as his tail whipped at Baz’s bum on complete accident and Baz was immediately at it again. They skipped all the replays of the bits each time one of them would get a hit but now the score was five - four and Baz was the five. 

With one final play in the cue and Baz up by one, Simon served and immediately Baz hit the ball in his own favor. 

“YES!” He yelled. Simon loved seeing Baz this happy. And it didn’t happen often, so he treasured the moments. 

“Nooooo!” Simon moaned, “Unfair! Rematch!” He demanded. 

“Nope.” Was all Baz said, “You have to buy me Starbucks for the rest of the month! I’m ordering every flavor frappuccino!”

“Just Dance. All or nothing!” Simon demanded. 

“Just except it, Simon. You’ve lost!” 

“Fuck off. All or nothing. Two months food or I stay loser.” Simon held his hand out to shake on the deal. 

Baz thought. He knew he’d win, but he didn’t want to take a chance. 

“Fine, all or nothing.” Baz shook Simon’s hand with a look that Simon knew as ‘Pathetic’. 

They switched the discs out for Just Dance and Baz let the loser himself pick the song. 

“Two games.” 

“Fine.” Baz meant it more like a ‘Yes’.

Simon ended up choosing Oops!... I Did It Again by Britney Spears. 

“Oh, Snow. You’ve chosen wrong.” Baz warned. 

“Nooooo!” Simon moaned. 

“YESS!” Baz said -hissed- while Simon threw his head in his hands. 

“Suck on that, Chosen One!!” Baz was having too much fun with this. 

“No, no, no, one more. The decider.” Simon demanded. 

Baz pitied his boyfriend. Simon’s bank account was minus zero. 

“Okay. I pick this time.” Simon was more than okay with that small detail. 

Baz flipped through all the songs. But he couldn’t find one that he knew he had an advantage with. 

Until the perfect song. 

“Baz… your kidding.” Simon said. 

Baz just smirked and said, “Nope.”

When the song started, Simon knew he had lost. 

“HA HA!” Baz screamed, throwing his remote at the couch. 

“Noooooo!” As Simon’s normal reaction. 

Baz had won, and to the song Simon hated the most, Beauty And The Beat by Justin Bieber. 

“I can’t believe you chose Justin Bieber, and now because of him I have to pay for your habit of buying every frappuccino at Starbucks.” 

Baz finally caught his breath from his laughter and fell onto the couch, “Oh, Snow,” Baz wiped a literal tear from his cheek, “I’ll go easy on you. How about three frappuccinos per day?”

Simon rolled his eyes and angrily sat, not next to Baz according to Simon, and crossed his arms. 

Baz laughed again, smiling at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry I’m making you go bankrupt, Simon.” Baz then proceeded to crawl over and try to kiss Simon’s cheek. 

But Simon pulled his face away quickly. 

“Oh…” Baz realized, feigning hurt. 

He put his hand under Simon’s chin and made his head turn to look at Baz. 

“I love you.” Baz said and Simon resisted. But he couldn’t resist Baz’s kisses and that’s when Simon broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if ya want 
> 
> @tomhollandslefteyebrow
> 
> Send me some prompts!
> 
> (This may be a series, may not be, I don’t know. I love these boys but have no ideas of what to write for them.)


End file.
